coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9965 (30th December 2019)
Plot Shona’s condition hasn’t changed. Gary is unsure whether he can face people yet. DS Thurston calls round and asks him to accompany them to the police station. Kevin plans to go and watch banger racing. Ryan tells Ray to stuff his job and warns him off Alya. Ray's amused. With Paula present as his solicitor, Gary is questioned about being a loan shark and how he’s being able to afford his recent spending splurge. Izzy sees a crying woman laying a wreath at the entrance to the Winter Wonderland and, talking to her, finds out she is Derek’s separated wife, Julia. Faye and Bethany meet Ray in his role as their new boss. He manages to impress them when he says he is sympathetic to Daniel’s continuing absence due to Sinead’s death. The police accuse Gary of forcing Derek to sign the factory over to him. With no concrete evidence, they’re forced to let him go. Paula demands he be honest and upfront with her if she’s to defend him against any eventual charges. Izzy takes Julia to the cafe where she is told that Derek was a drunk, a liar, never owned the factory and was in debt to a loan shark. Izzy reels at the revelation. Abi is amused to hear that Kevin used to sport a bushy moustache and she and Tyrone enjoy teasing him by donning false ones. Nick offers to sit with Shona so that David can freshen up and see the kids. Tracy brings Amy to the solicitor’s office asking for work experience for her daughter. With Adam out on business and Paula using the facilities, it is she who offers a placement to the teenager. Kevin gives up his plans to go banger racing to have a drink that evening with a lonely Abi instead. Tyrone teases him that he fancies her. Johnny and Jenny plan a New Year’s Eve party in the Rovers with an hour of free drinks. Gary enters the pub and accuses Ali of causing trouble. Johnny threatens to bar them unless they calm down. David reads a letter he’s received which worries him. The regulars are stunned when Izzy joins in with the accusations that Gary is a loan shark. She asks him to deny the fact on Jake’s life. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie Guest cast *DS Thurston - Alun Raglan *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Julia Milligan - Maxine Dubois Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Room 6 *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor Notes *Jenny Connor mentions the occasion when Steph Barnes shaved off Kevin Webster’s moustache, referencing events in Episode 3049 (28th March 1990), although Jenny herself wasn’t present at the party in which the incident occurred. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police believe Gary has been operating as a loan shark; Ryan tells Ray that he can stick his job; Tyrone suspects that Kevin fancies Abi; and Paula offers Amy a placement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,061,551 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Tracy McDonald (about Amy Barlow): “The thing is, I’m just not sure I want her hanging out with a load of dodgy criminals.” Leanne Battersby: “I think that ship’s sailed.” Category:2019 episodes